wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea
We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea is a Series 4 episode. Plot Join The Wiggles and their friends as they Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga in the Big Red Car and then go sailing around the world on the SS Feathersword. Then we visit Wigglehouse and make some Rosy Tea for Dorothy the Dinosaur. Song List # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Sailing Around The World # Let's Make Some Rosy Tea (Wiggly Animation) # Wiggly Christmas Medley (Concert) Alternate titles *Make Some Rosy Tea (Playhouse Disney title) Trivia * This episode uses the live-version of the song Sailing Around the World. Gallery TheWigglesLogoTransition.jpg|The Wiggles Logo transition File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarTVSeries4Prologue.png|Jeff introducing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarTVSeries4Prologue2.png|Jeff sleepy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarTVSeries4Prologue3.png|Jeff shrugging GuitarTransition(TVSeries4and5).jpg File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:ShiverMeTimbersBigRedCar4.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarShiverMeTimberstitlecard.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)2.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)3.jpg|Greg and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)4.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)5.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)6.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)7.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)8.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)9.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)10.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)11.png|Jeff sleeping File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)12.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)13.png|Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)14.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)15.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)16.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)17.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)18.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)19.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)20.png|"Scooby Doo Wa" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)21.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)22.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)23.png|Dorothy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)24.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)25.png|Wags File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)26.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)27.png|Henry File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2005)28.png DoubleFeatherswordTransition.jpg|Double Feathersword transition We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea2.png|Lucia, Caterina, Benny, Elefterios and Captain We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea3.png|Captain asks the crew if they're hungry by chance. We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea4.png|"Ay, Captain, we'd be very hungry." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea5.png|Alfonso pops his head out. We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea6.png|Alfonso says that he cannot cook food for the crew because his stove his broken. We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea7.png|"Never fear, Alfonso!" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea8.png|"According to my trusty globe map here," We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea9.png|"we can sail anywhere around the world and find beautiful food." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea10.png|"For instance, we can go to Jamaica and have some lovely coconuts" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea11.png|"or Tasmania and have some beautiful sea scallops." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea12.png|"And while we're at it, we can sail to Sydney" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea13.png|"and have some beautiful fish and chips on the harbor." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea14.png|"So what do you say, me hearties?" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea15.png|"Shall we sail around the world for some food?" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea16.png|"Ay-yi, Captain" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea.png|"around the world we go!" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea17.png|Alfonso We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea18.png|Alfonso talks to the Captain in Italian about his idea We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea19.png|and makes whistling sound effects. We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea20.png|Captain Feathersword We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea21.png|Alfonso making gestures We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea22.png|"Of course, Alfonso!" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea23.png|"You can head below and try to fix the stove" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea24.png|Alofonso giving thumbs up We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea25.png|"and cook a beautiful tiramisu for dessert." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea26.png|"It's time to go, me hearties." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea27.png|"Raise the main sails," We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea28.png|"stall the hatch," We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea29.png|"stall the ropes," We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea30.png|"and Alfonso, comb your hair." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea31.png|Alfonso taking off his hat and taking out his comb We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea32.png|Alfonso's bald scalp We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea33.png|Alfonso shocked about his bald scalp We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea34.png|Captain shocked We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea35.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties. I'm Captain Feathersword." SailingAroundtheWorld-LiveActionSongTitle.png|"I love to go sailing all around the world." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea36.png|"Why don't we go sailing together, me hearties?" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea37.png|Wags, Greg and Henry We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea38.png|Lucia, Caterina, Captain and Elefterious We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea39.png|The S.S Feathersword We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea40.png|Dorothy and Wags We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea41.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea42.png|Lucia, Caterina and Captain We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea43.png|The deck's door We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea44.png|Captain wearing a world flags hat We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea45.png|Caterina, Benny and Lucy dancing the bing bang bong We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea46.png|Captain dancing the bing bang bong We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea47.png|Jeff, Murray and Wags We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea48.png|Caterina, Benny and Lucia We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea49.png|''"Come on down, come along with me."'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea50.png|''"We're taking a trip on the wavy sea."'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea51.jpg|''"Sailing the ship all around the world."'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea52.png|''"On the Goodship Feathersword!"'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea53.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea54.png|Caterina, Benny and Lucia We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea55.png|Lucia, Elefterios, Caterina and Benny We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea56.png|Elefterious, Caterina and Benny We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea57.png|''"We're taking a trip on the wavy sea." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea58.jpg|''"Sailing the ship all around the world."'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea59.png|Captain Feathersword We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea60.png|''"On the Goodship Feathersword!"'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea61.png|''"We'll visit Jamaica."'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea62.png|''"At night, we'll daze at the stars. They're beautiful."'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea63.png|''"Eat some sea scallops"'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea64.png|''"Down in Tasmania"'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea65.png|Caterina, Elefterios and Benny We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea66.png|A Sydney ferry We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea67.png|Captain talking about Sydney harbor We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea68.png|Caterina and Benny eating fish and chips We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea69.png|Caterina, Benny and Lucia We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea70.png|''"Come on down, come along with me."'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea71.png|''"We're taking a trip on the wavy sea."' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea72.png|Elefterious and Benny We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea73.png|Captain and his crew We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea74.jpg|"On the Goodship Feathersword!"'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea75.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea76.jpg|Benny & Caterina We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea77.png|''"We're taking a trip on the wavy sea."'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea78.png|The S.S. Feathersword We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea79.png|Benny & Caterina We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea80.png|Jeff & Murray We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea81.png|Elefterious & Alfonso swabbing their pan guitars We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea82.png|Alfonso as a mariachi We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea83.png|Jeff and Murray playing music We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea84.png|Greg dancing We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea85.png|''"I love sailing on the wavy sea, me hearties."'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea86.png|Alfonso and Lucia We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea87.png|''"Come on down, come along with me"'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea88.png|''"We're taking a trip on the wavy sea."'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea89.png|''"Sailing the ship all around the world."'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea90.png|Jeff and Murray We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea91.png|''"On the Goodship Feathersword!"'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea92.png|''"Come on down, come along with me"'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea93.png|''"Oh, we're taking a trip on the wavy sea."'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea94.png|Lucia, Caterina and Captain We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea95.png|''"On the Goodship Feathersword!"'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea96.png|Caterina, Benny and Lucia We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea97.png|Jeff and Murray We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea98.png|''"On the Goodship Feathersword!"'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea99.png|''"On the Goodship Feathersword!"'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea100.png|Elefterious & Alfonso playing their pan guitars We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea101.png|''"This is the best ship I've ever had! Argh!"'' We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea102.png|Captain and his crew We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea103.png|Captain and his crew in their fat tummies We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea104.png|"My tiramisu cake is fantastic-o!" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea105.png|"I cooked it for everyone." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea106.png|"This is for you." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea107.png|"Alfonso, your tiramisu cake looks delicious!" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea108.png|"But unfortunately, we're all too full to try it." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea109.png|Alfonso shocked We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea110.png|A tiramisu cake We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea111.png|Alfonso puts the tiramisu cake on the port. We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea112.png|Captain and the crew noticing seagulls We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea113.png|The seagulls eating the tiramisu cake We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea114.png|"Oh dear, our little seagulls have eaten all the tiramisu cake." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea115.png|The seagulls We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea116.png|"And in a while, we're gonna need some desserts." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea117.png|"There's only one thing left to do, me hearties." We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea118.png|"Sail around the world again for some desserts!" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea119.png|"Hoist the main sails, hoist the jib," We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea120.png|"Stoll the ropes" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea121.png|Ben and Elefterious We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea122.png|"and away we go!" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea123.png|"Whoo-hoo!" Dorothy'sDanceClass-HorseGallopPrologue.png|Greg Dorothy'sDanceClass-HorseGallop.png|Dorothy's Dance Class: Horse Gallop Dorothy'sDanceClass-HorseGallop2.png|Ryan and Caterina doing the horse gallop MakeSomeRosyTea-WigglehousePrologue.png|Dorothy "I'm on my way to Wigglehouse! You can come too!" MakeSomeRosyTea13.png|Jeff, Anthony and Greg MakeSomeRosyTea14.png|Jeff making a cake MakeSomeRosyTea15.png|The cake batter in the bowl MakeSomeRosyTea16.png|Anthony eating spaghetti MakeSomeRosyTea17.png|Greg drinking a glass of milk MakeSomeRosyTea18.png|Murray MakeSomeRosyTea19.png|The Wiggles MakeSomeRosyTea20.png|Murray can't find his guitar. MakeSomeRosyTea21.png|"Have you looked in your guitar case, Murray?" MakeSomeRosyTea22.png|"Yes I did, Anthony." MakeSomeRosyTea23.png|Murray opening up his empty guitar case MakeSomeRosyTea24.png|Anthony and Murray MakeSomeRosyTea25.png|Anthony and Murray's empty guitar case MakeSomeRosyTea26.png|Murray says that it's empty." MakeSomeRosyTea27.png|"HUH?!?" MakeSomeRosyTea28.png|"HUH?!?" MakeSomeRosyTea29.png|"HUH?!?" MakeSomeRosyTea30.png|"Your guitar case is empty?" MakeSomeRosyTea31.png|Jeff MakeSomeRosyTea32.png|"My glass of milk is nearly." MakeSomeRosyTea33.png|"I've been drinking lots of milk." MakeSomeRosyTea34.png|"Hang on a second." MakeSomeRosyTea35.png|Greg finishing the milk MakeSomeRosyTea36.png|"Now it's empty." MakeSomeRosyTea37.png|Anthony giving a thumbs up MakeSomeRosyTea38.png|"Well, that's great, Greg" MakeSomeRosyTea39.png|"but I still can't find my guitar." MakeSomeRosyTea40.png|"My stomach must be feeling a bit empty because I've been eating a lot lately." MakeSomeRosyTea41.png|"I'm being hungry lately!" MakeSomeRosyTea42.png|"Anthony, you're always hungry!" MakeSomeRosyTea43.png|"Too right, Jeff!" MakeSomeRosyTea44.png|"I think I'm gonna look for my guitar some more." MakeSomeRosyTea45.png|Murray leaving MakeSomeRosyTea46.png|"Okay, Murray." MakeSomeRosyTea47.png|"I'm nearly finished mixing this cake" MakeSomeRosyTea48.png|"and the bowl is really full now." MakeSomeRosyTea49.png|Greg suggests to get more milk. MakeSomeRosyTea50.png|"Does anybody want anything from the fridge while I'm here?" MakeSomeRosyTea51.png|"Actually, Greg, yes, please." MakeSomeRosyTea52.png|Anthony asks Greg to take the apple out of the fridge. MakeSomeRosyTea53.png|Greg takes the apple out of the fridge MakeSomeRosyTea54.png|and puts on the flipping machine. MakeSomeRosyTea55.png|"I'll use the apple remote control and voila, it'll be apple time." MakeSomeRosyTea56.png|Anthony clicking the apple remote control MakeSomeRosyTea57.png|Anthony's catapult apple tree MakeSomeRosyTea58.png|An apple falling off MakeSomeRosyTea59.png|An apple on the catapult hand MakeSomeRosyTea60.png|The catapult hand throwing the apple MakeSomeRosyTea61.png|Anthony catching the apple MakeSomeRosyTea10.jpg|Anthony eating an apple MakeSomeRosyTea62.png|"Jeff is there anything you need from the fridge while I'm here?" MakeSomeRosyTea63.png|"Just a little more milk please, Greg, and that oughta do it." MakeSomeRosyTea64.png|"More milk coming up, my friend." MakeSomeRosyTea65.png|A milk pitcher and two glasses MakeSomeRosyTea66.png|Greg's hands pouring in milk MakeSomeRosyTea67.png|"Thanks, Greg." MakeSomeRosyTea68.png|Jeff pouring in milk MakeSomeRosyTea69.png|The bowls and pan MakeSomeRosyTea70.png|Jeff's hands pouring in the cake batter in the pan MakeSomeRosyTea71.png|Jeff taking the cake pan MakeSomeRosyTea72.png|Jeff holding the cake pan MakeSomeRosyTea73.png|Jeff putting the cake in the oven MakeSomeRosyTea74.png|Jeff closing the oven MakeSomeRosyTea75.png|"Wow, Greg, that glass is really full of milk!" MakeSomeRosyTea76.png|"You're right, Anthony, it is. I'm quite thirsty." MakeSomeRosyTea4.jpg|"Have you found the guitar yet, Murray?" MakeSomeRosyTea77.png|"No, Jeff, still empty." MakeSomeRosyTea2.jpg|The Wiggles and Murray's guitar case MakeSomeRosyTea78.png|Anthony suggests him to sit down and remember where he put his guitar. MakeSomeRosyTea79.png|Murray agrees. MakeSomeRosyTea80.png|Murray sitting down MakeSomeRosyTea81.png|Anthony suggests to get more food. MakeSomeRosyTea82.png|Murray, Anthony and Greg MakeSomeRosyTea83.png|"Wow, Anthony, you sure are hungry today." MakeSomeRosyTea84.png|"My stomach is feeling a little bit empty." MakeSomeRosyTea85.png|Greg suggests Murray that he'll put on his detective hat. MakeSomeRosyTea3.png|Greg also suggests he can become Detective Murray Wiggle. MakeSomeRosyTea86.png|"Good idea, Greg!" MakeSomeRosyTea87.png|So Murray does so. MakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MakeSomeRosyTea88.png|Murray tells his story. MakeSomeRosyTea5.jpg|Anthony gets more food from the fridge. MakeSomeRosyTea89.png|Anthony arrives back with more food. MakeSomeRosyTea90.png|"What happened then, Murray?" MakeSomeRosyTea91.png|Anthony eating a watermelon MakeSomeRosyTea92.png|Murray tells his story. MakeSomeRosyTea93.png|Murray in a flashback MakeSomeRosyTea94.png|Murray opening up the guitar case in a flashback MakeSomeRosyTea95.png|Murray getting his guitar out in a flashback MakeSomeRosyTea96.png|Murray's empty guitar case in a flashback MakeSomeRosyTea97.png|Red Maton acoustic guitar in a flashback MakeSomeRosyTea11.png|Murray playing his guitar in a flashback MakeSomeRosyTea98.png|The doorbell ringing in a flashback MakeSomeRosyTea99.png|Murray hearing the doorbell ringing in a flashback MakeSomeRosyTea100.png|Murray getting up in a flashback MakeSomeRosyTea101.png|Murray opening the door in a flashback MakeSomeRosyTea102.png|Dorothy and Murray in a flashback MakeSomeRosyTea103.png|''"Well, she needed help to carry roses from her garden. And so you carried the guitar and lots of roses for Dorothy?"'' MakeSomeRosyTea104.png|''"No, I couldn't have done that. There were lots of roses, I needed to use both hands to carry them. So you must have put the guitar down somewhere, so you could use both hands to carry the roses."'' MakeSomeRosyTea105.png|"You're exactly right, Anthony. I must have put it down somewhere." MakeSomeRosyTea106.png|"My guess is I put it down when I met Dorothy by the door." MakeSomeRosyTea107.png|Murray stands up and gets his guitar. MakeSomeRosyTea108.png|"Good luck, Murray." MakeSomeRosyTea109.png|"I hope he finds his guitar." MakeSomeRosyTea6.jpg|"Here he comes now." MakeSomeRosyTea7.jpg|Greg asks if the guitar case is full MakeSomeRosyTea12.jpg|Murray and Jeff MakeSomeRosyTea8.jpg|"Indeed it is, Greg. Indeed it is." MakeSomeRosyTea110.png|"Congratulations, Murray, well done." MakeSomeRosyTea111.png|"Ding!" MakeSomeRosyTea112.png|"Jeff, sounds like the oven. I think the cake might be ready." MakeSomeRosyTea113.png|Jeff walking to the oven MakeSomeRosyTea114.png|"Wow, all that detective work has made me hungry." MakeSomeRosyTea115.png|"Anybody want something from the fridge? Anthony, how about you?" MakeSomeRosyTea116.png|"No thanks, Murray. I've eaten so much my stomach is full." MakeSomeRosyTea117.png|"Anthony, you must have eaten a lot." MakeSomeRosyTea118.png|"Your stomach might be full but the fridge is empty!" MakeSomeRosyTea119.png|"Oops!" MakeSomeRosyTea120.png|"Cake, anybody?" AlfonsoandElefterios.jpg|Alfonso & Elefterious playing their pan guitars We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSeaDeletedScene.jpg|The S.S Feathersword We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSeaDeletedScene2.jpg|Captain and his crew MakeSomeRosyTeaAlternateAngle.png|Alternate angle #1 MakeSomeRosyTeaAlternateAngle2.png|Alternate angle #2 MakeSomeRosyTeaEarlyTake.png|An early take MakeSomeRosyTeaAlternateAngle3.png|Alternate angle #3 MakeSomeRosyTea3.jpg|Alternate angle #4 MakeSomeRosyTeaAlternateAngle5.png|Alternate angle #5 MakeSomeRosyTeaAlternateAngle6.png|Alternate angle #6 MakeSomeRosyTea-DeletedScene.jpg|Deleted scene MurrayandDorothyinWe'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSea.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in flashback Bandicam 2018-09-06 16-33-02-845.jpg TheMaleWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group WhenWeWereYoung-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:Episodes with "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Category:Christmas-related episodes Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes